Love Sick
by alyinlg
Summary: A simple act of kindness leads to words being said that were never meant to be heard. Who would have figured that making soup for someone who is sick would lead to all of this? HiroXKisa. Please Review!


Kisa was visiting the Sohmas when she heard the news that Hiro was sick.

"Sissy, I'm really worried about Hiro, what do you do when someone is sick"

"You make them soup for them."

Kisa was getting shy and said in a low voice," Um… Will y-you help me make some soup to take to Hiro."

"Of course!"

Later Kisa found herself in front of a door, hands filled with soup. Hiro opened up the door.

He was out of it and dazed. "Kisa?"

She blushed," Hi Hiro I heard you were sick and… I made you some soup."

"Why don't you come in? Mom and dad are gone; they took Hinata out to the park. They don't want her to catch my fever."

They went to the kitchen. Hiro took out two bowls and pored them some soup. They sat at the table and began to eat.

"Mm this is great Kisa..." Hiro glanced at the clock. "Oh I have to take my medicine now." Hiro popped the pills in his mouth. "I hate being sick the medicine always makes me drowsy but Hatori swears it helps so…"

"Good idea, anything to get you healthier faster. I… I-I really missed having you around today."

Kisa couldn't tell because Hiro has a fever, but he began to blush furiously.

"Really? I figured you'd be fine with Sissy there…"

"I love sissy and like being with her but I am happiest when you are there to…"

"…"

Kisa noticed that Hiro was getting groggily eyes.

"Hiro are you okay."

"Yeah but I am getting a little tired."

"Why don't you go lay down."

"BUT I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE-"Hiro stopped and began to blush when he realized what he was saying. If wasn't too caught up in himself he would have noticed that Kisa was blushing as well.

"…Um I'll say until you fall asleep… if you want?

"I would really like that…"

They went to Hiro's bedroom. Hiro got under the covers and Kisa pulled up a chair next to his bed.

As Hiro began to fall asleep he mumbled to Kisa," Thanks for the soup."

Once he was sleeping Kisa was about to leave when he heard him say," please… don't leave… Kisa… I love you…'

She started blushing and looked over at Hiro and found out that he talked in his sleep. _He loves me!? I love him too but… what if was just saying that, what if he didn't mean it…_ Kisa left the room with many thought running wild in her mind.

A few days later

Hiro was all better now. He and Kisa were with Tohru at the Sohma's house like usually. It was 6 O'clock, almost time for dinner.

"I'm hungry" Hiro said in his annoyed voice. Over the years Hiro has become less of a brat but can't help but still be a little bitter towards Tohru. When you love someone you can't help but get Jealous.

Being Tohru and being unfazed by his tone of voice said," Oh my gosh it's that late! I should go start dinner!"

Tohru left Kisa and Hiro alone at the table while she went to cook dinner.

"That silly woman, what an airhead."

"Hiro… sissy is doing her best."

"You're right I know, it's just that woman gets on my nerves sometimes. She's always happy."

"Is that bad? I can't help but smile around her."

"I know but… I want to make you smile…"

"Um… Hiro you know how I came to your house and brought you soup and stayed with you until you fell asleep?"

Being confused by here question," Yeah… Why do you ask?"

"Well I found out you talk in your sleep."

_I know! What did I say_," Okay… Did I say anything interesting?"

She began to blush but summoned her courage and said," You said…You loved me…"

_Oh crap she knows! What do I do now?_ "Really?"

"Yeah… and I was wondering if it was true or not."

"Um the thing is I-"

Just as he was about to tell her the truth, Tohru came in with the food.

"Dinners ready."

Everyone gathered to eat; Hiro and Kisa were quiet throughout dinner.

Once they were done eating Hiro said," Kisa can I walk you home? It's dark outside and It's not safe so…"

"Sure that would be great thanks."

They said their goodbyes to everyone and walked home in an awkward silence. They reached the front of Kisa's house and stood there looking at each other.

Hiro broke the silence," Kisa… about what you heard me say… I… um… I do love you. "

"Hiro I-"

Interrupting her response," I understand if you don't feel the same way! If you want we can just be friends."

"Hiro I have a question for you."

Confused," Okay what is it?

"Why do you love me?"

A smile began to form on his lips," That's easy. You're beautiful inside and out, whenever I think about you my heart starts to flutter, and whenever your name is mentioned my head automatically turns to the person speaking. You're kind and sweet. I love you because you are Kisa…"

Tears formed in Kisa's eyes.

Freaking out," WHY ARE YOU CRYING!? I DIDN'T WEIRD YOU OUT DID I? I'm sorry…" He turned his head down; he couldn't look at Kisas tears and knowing he caused them.

Kisa put her hands on Hiro's cheeks and lifted he face, so he would look at her.

"No! You have it all wrong. I'm crying because… I'm happy."

"Happy?"

"Hiro, I love you too."

With that Kisa kissed him. It was a simple peck on the lips, lasting for only a few seconds but it was amazing. It was soft and tender, full of love. They pulled away from each other with a hazy look in their eyes.

Kisa ran to her front step,"'Goodnight Hiro! See you tomorrow!"

Just as she opened her door Hiro called out," Kisa, can I walk you to school tomorrow morning?"

"I would love that. Night."

He waved, "Bye."

Hiro walked home with a goofy grin on his face. _Wow I never thought being sick had its advantages. Thank you sick drowsy medicine. God, how can life get any better? _


End file.
